totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
(Nie)straszne miejsce
center|300px ---- Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Wyzwaniach w Egipcie – Pierwszy sojusz! Zoey postanowiła się zemścić na Mike'u i postanowiła założyć sojusz z przeciwną drużyną. W zamian za część zdobytej nagrody w wyzwaniu, Gwiazdy miały przegrać i wykopać Mike'a. Jednak cały plan poszedł w łeb, kiedy Anna Maria postanowiła nie angażować się w zadanie. Przez nią jej drużyna musiała odpracować całe 8 godzin. Na Ceremonii miała być wyrzucona, jednak wcześniej znalazła Ochronny Amulet Chrisa. Odpadła Jo. Co wydarzy się dziś? Jak potoczą się sprawy w sojuszu? Dowiecie się z niniejszego odcinka Totalnej Porażki: Wyzwań w Egipcie! /Intro TP:WWE/ /Hotel w Luksorze, g. 9:30/ Anna Maria: Zoey, jest sprawa. Zoey: Tak? Dakota: Przed chwilą gadałyśmy z Mike'm i Dawn. Oni są załamani. Następne wyzwanie musimy wygrać! Zoey: Spoko. Dakota: Spoko? Tak po prostu się zgadzasz? Zoey: Tak. Powoli przestaje mi na nim zależeć. POWOLI. Chcę 10% wygranego wyzwania. Anna Maria: Hm, niech będzie. /Całej sytuacji przysłuchiwał się Sam w oddali. Gdy przeciwniczki odeszły podszedł do Zoey/ Sam: Słuchaj, ja nie mogę więcej kopać pod siebie. Zoey: Jak to nie możesz?! Sam: '''No bo to głupie jak się pomaga przeciwnikom... '''Zoey: Słuchaj, mam to w d*pie, czy chcesz być w sojuszu, czy nie. Ja wymagam od ciebie tylko tego, żebyś nie puścił pary z ust. Sam: Ale to jest ciężkie! Czuję, że Lightning coś podejrzewa... Zoey: E tam. Sam: Poważnie! Patrzy na mnie tak dziwnie... Zoey: Na mnie nie. Sam: Bo ty jesteś odważna a ja... Zoey: Po prostu masz się nie wygadać. Schowaj swoje ambicje i działaj dla mnie. Jesteśmy dru-ży-ną! So-ju-szem! Sam: Postaram się, ale niczego nie obiecuję. Chris: /Z głośników/ Uwaga! Spotykamy się za 10 minut na głównym holu! /9:45, Hol/ Chris: Dzisiaj, odwiedzimy najciekawsze miejsce w Luksorze! Lightning: Sklep ze sterydami? Chris: NIE. Dolinę Królów! Lightning: A... Nie było tematu. Chris: Zadanie odbędzie się w Grobowcu Tutenchamona, do którego zaraz pójdziemy! Dakota: Chciałeś powiedzieć, pojedziemy. Chris: Nie. Pójdziemy. Dakota: Że co k*rwa?! Chris: A ty myślisz, że nas stać, żeby ci cały czas d*pę podwozić?! Dakota: Przecież jesteście bogatą telewizją! Chris: Ale z niskim budżetem na ten program! Dakota: W co ja się wpakowałam... Chris: Nieważne. Za mną! /Zawodnicy wychodzą z hotelu. 2 minuty później/ Anna Maria: Daleko jeszcze? Mike: Przeszliśmy tylko kilka metrów! Anna Maria: No właśnie! To się nazywa poświęcenie! Ja tyle robię dla tego show! Wszyscy: Facepalm. Dakota: Ona ma rację! Lightning: Ot, dwie divy się znalazły... Dakota & Anna Maria: No a jak! /Przybijają sobie „piątkę”/ Chris: Jeszcze trochę i będziemy na miejscu. Chef: Tak, tylko 10 km. Dakota '''& '''Anna Maria: Że co?! /Droga, która miała zająć 10 min, zajęła 30. Na miejscu, w Dolinie Królów, przy Grobowcu Tutenchamona/ Chris: OK. Ponieważ nakazuje nam to BHP, musimy teraz wam dać wodę. Bierzcie. /Chef rozdaję wody/ Dakota: Jakie te butelki są ciężkie! Lightning: CO?! To ma tylko 0,5 litra! Anna Maria: No właśnie! Och, Dakota, jak my się rozumiemy! Chris: Uwaga! Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie wymagało od was czujności, spostrzegawczości i orientacji w terenie! Dawn: Dlaczego? Chris: Bo będziecie musieli znaleźć skarbiec! W nim ukryte jest 10 skrzynek. W jednej z nich są Amulety Nietykalności. Drużyna, która je znajdzie – wygrywa. Mike: Ale przecież to jest atrybut Ceremonii! Chris: Budżet.... Mike: To wszystko wyjaśnia. Chris: W pozostałych skrzynkach są różne inne drobiazgi, jedna nieprzyjemna rzecz oraz Ochronny Amulet Chrisa. Drużyna, która jako pierwsza zamelduje się ze skrzynką z Amuletami tu gdzie jesteśmy, wygrywa darmową kolację w najdroższej restauracji w mieście! Mike: A na to macie kasę? Chris: To idzie od producentów. Mike: To czy nie może iść od... Chris: Zamkniesz się?! Mike: Dooobra. Chris: Dzięki. Mistrzowie, ponieważ wygrali poprzednie wyzwanie otrzymują mapę Grobowca. Zoey: Ja ją wezmę. /Zoey bierze mapę/ Chris: Macie chwilę, żeby odpocząć i przygotować się. Zoey: Hey, Dakota! Dakota: Tak? Zoey: Zrobimy tak: Ja będę mylić drużynę a wy sobie odnajdźcie te Amulety. Musicie pójść w prawo w pierwszą salę a potem znowu w prawo. OK? Dakota: Zgoda. /Parę chwil później/ Chris: OK! 3! 2! 1! STAART! /Zawodnicy wbiegają do Grobowca/ Chris: Zapomniałem im powiedzieć, że zastawiłem kilka pułapek... no trudno. Chef: Hie, hie, hie. /W Grobowcu, u Mistrzów/ Lightning: Dobra, zobaczmy tą mapę. Zoey: Jeśli się nie mylę, to musimy pójść w prawo a potem od razu w lewo.... Sam: No to idziemy. /U Gwiazd/ Dawn: Dobra, co robimy? Anna Maria: Ktoś ma jakiś pomysł? Mike: Sam nie wiem... może pójdźmy prosto? Dakota: Czemu nie. Sam: Hm, to mi wygląda na Komorę Grobową... Lightning: Tak, to ona, tutaj jest sarkofag. Zoey: Zobaczcie, tam jest jeszcze jedno pomieszczenie! Ja proponuje się rozdzielić. Ja pójdę je sprawdzić, a wy poszperajcie tutaj. Sam: OK. /Zoey idzie do pomieszczenia obok, okazuję się być nim skarbiec/ Zoey: Tak jak myślałam. Gdzie te skrzynie.. /Rozgląda się/ Zoey: Są! Zobaczmy, po kolei.. tu amulety.. tu jakieś obrazki.... tu obrączka... O, jest! /Zoey wyjmuje rzecz z trzeciego pudełka i wraca do kolegów/ Zoey: Eh, to chyba jakaś sala boczna czy coś, nic ciekawego tam nie było. Sam: Mhm. Lightning: Hey, czy wy też słyszycie ten dziwny dźwięk? Sam: Nie... Lightning: Jak to nie?! /Rozlega się podejrzany głos/ Zoey: Faktycznie coś tam brzmi.. /Nagle oczy z sarkofagu zaświeciły się/ Zoey: AAA! Sam: AAA! Lightning: AAAAAAA! /Drużyna wraca do przedsionka, a na zewnątrz.../ Chris: Hahaha, to był świetny pomysł Chefie! Chef: Racja! Ja zawsze mam dobre! /U Gwiazd/ Dakota: Mam wrażenie, że jesteśmy w ciemnej d*pie. Dawn: Tak, wracajmy. Anna Maria: Wiem, że to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale mam wrażenie, że na coś nadepnęłam... /Nagle drzwi do pomieszczenia się zamykają/ Mike: No to teraz jesteśmy w ciemnej d*pie. /U Mistrzów/ Sam: /Dyszy/ Ehe....ehe.... macie jakiś...eheh.... pomysł.... Zoey: Tak, poddajmy się. Lightning: Żartujesz sobie?! Dawaj tą mapę! Musimy wygrać za wszelką cenę! /Lightning wyrywa mapę Zoey/ Lightning: Nie... Sam: CO?! Lightning: Ta idiotka trzymała tą mapę do góry nogami! Zoey: Ups... sorka... hehe... /U zamkniętych Gwiazd/ Dakota: Dobra, ja już nie mam siły więcej penetrować (bez skojarzeń zboczuchy xD) tej sali. Tu nie ma innego wyjścia! Anna Maria: Zostaniemy tu uwięzieni na zawsze! Dawn: Ja już znam sposób na wyjście... Złapcie mnie za ręce. /Koledzy posłusznie wykonują polecenie/ Dawn: Skupcie się. Zaaaaaantussaaaaaakaremaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.....DO SKARBCA! /Zawodnicy zostają uniesieni magiczną mocą Dawn wprost do skarbca grobowca/ Mike: UDAŁO SIĘ! Anna Maria: Szybko, do skrzynek! /Zawodnicy od razu biorą się do opróżniania skrzynek/ Dakota: Jaka piękna obrączka! Anna Maria: Cóż za wspaniały naszyjnik! Mike: Szukajcie najpierw Amuletów! Dawn: Są! Mam je! Mike: Dobra, bierzcie co chcecie i do wyjścia! Dawn: Zastanawia mnie tylko dlaczego nie ma tu Amuletu Ochronnego... Dakota:/Szeptem/ Zoey... Anna Maria:/Szeptem/ Zoey... Mike: Nie ważne... lecimy do wyjścia! /Gwiazdy dotarły już do przedsionka/ Dakota: Hey Mistrzowie – lamusy! Mike: Patrzcie co mamy! /Dawn pokazuje im zdobyte Amulety/ Lightning: No nie... /Zaczyna gonić przeciwników/ /Gwiazdy uciekają/ Chris: I kto okaże się zwycięzcą?! /Gwiazdy wychodzą z Grobowca/ Chris: GWIAZDY WYGRYWAJĄ DARMOWĄ KOLACJĘ! Lightning: No i brawo! /Zoey i Sam zdążyli już wyjść/ Lightning: Jesteście z siebie zadowoleni?! Przegraliśmy przez was wyzwanie! /Sam zaczyna się stresować/ Lightning: Czy wam nie zależy na wygranej?! Sam: TO NIE MOJA WINA! TO PRZEZ ZOEY! ONA MA TAJNY SOJUSZ Z GWIAZDAMI! Zoey: Ty mendo... Lightning: Że co?! Sam: Jej zależało aby wykopać Mike'a i Zoey więc założyła sojusz z Anną Marią, Jo i Dakotą że będą specjalnie przegrywać aby wykopali ich a w zamian będą dostawać część nagrody! Jednak wczoraj oni bardzo chcieli wykopać Annę Marię a ona miała Ochronny Amulet i się nie udało! I teraz znowu mieli przegrać i znowu się nie udało! Lightning: Nie wierzę! Kopałaś pod sobą, żeby wywalić jakiegoś chudzielca?! Ty ruska świnio... Zoey: Po trupach do celu. Mike: Założyliście sojusz z przeciwnikami bo wam coś naobiecywała?! Jakie wy jesteście puste i bezmyślne! Chris: Ale nam teraz oglądalność rośnie! Będzie większy budżet! Lightning: Już po tobie, Zoey. Po tobie. Zoey: Założymy się? CEREMONIA. Chris: No, muszę przyznać, że dzisiejszy odcinek ukazał wiele emocji i spięć! Dlatego, żeby było śmieszniej, zaprosiłem na Ceremonię Drużynę Gwiazd. Gwiazdy: Cześć. Chris: A więc, Mistrzowie podejdźcie do stolików, zapiszcie kto ma odpaść i wrzućcie kartkę do skrzynki. Najpierw Lightning. Lightning: Wiadomo, na kogo głosuję. /Lightning oddaję głos i wraca/ Chris: Sam.... Zoey: Zdrajca. Sam: Eh. /Sam oddaję głos i wraca/ Chris: No i teraz Zoey. /Zoey oddaję głos i wraca/ Chris: No to czas zobaczyć wasze głosy! /Chris sięga po skrzynkę/ Chris: No tak, można się było domyśleć. Dwa głosy na Zoey jeden na Sama. Lightning: Tak! Sam: Tak! Mike: Tak! Dawn: Tak! Dakota '''& '''Anna Maria: Eh. Zoey: Mimo to nie odpadam. MAM TO! /Zoey wyciąga Ochronny Amulet Chrisa/ Lightning: No, nie! Chris: W tej sytuacji odpada SAM! Sam: Ty mendo... Zoey: To się nazywa zemsta! Chris:Jo '''udaj się do Oazy i odjedź wielbłądem. A wy Gwiazdy, na imprezę! '''Sam: Żegnam, to ustawione show. Chris: Jakietam ustawione... To wszystko na dziś! Na żywo, z Doliny Królów, żegna się z wami Chris McLean, to była Totalna Porażka: Wyzwania w Egipcie! /Parę chwil później/ Zoey: W obecnej sytuacji musimy wstrzymać sojusz, ze względów... oczywistych. Dakota: Jasne. Anna Maria: Spoko. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wyzwań w Egipcie